


It Can't Be

by Thats_My_Type



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Because I was lazy, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Sad Ending, Smut, i wrote this in 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_My_Type/pseuds/Thats_My_Type
Summary: Just some fluffy smutty goodness with our Boy. I wrote this in 2016 when Mark still had red hair and all that. Thought I'd post it now that I have an account on here! It's bad, it's finished, and I'm leaving it at that. <3
Relationships: Markiplier/ OC, Markiplier/Original Female Character, Markiplier/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	It Can't Be

“WHAT?! You moved to LA???  
“You know that means I’m going to have to fly out to get my second tattoo finished, right?!  
“ugh... can I make an appointment now then?  
“yeah, January 9th is perfect. I’ll book a fuckin flight I guess. Have a nice night Vinny.”  
I can’t believe my artist moved across the goddamn country! I even asked him how  
permanent his residence was when he did my first tattoo. He said he owned the shop so he’d be  
there as long as it was standing... must have been some fire or tornado Vinny... Whatever, guess  
I’ll book that flight.  
With my channel growing every day, I can’t afford to be away from home for too long. I  
guess a weekend in LA wouldn’t be so bad though, maybe I’d run into a grump, or Jenna  
Marbles! The closest flight to the 9th is on the morning of the 8th... guess I can fly back on the  
10th? Sounds good... Now like any #millennial I guess I’ll tweet about it. Maybe I’ll arrange a  
meet up!  
“When your artist moves CROSS COUNTRY and you need to get the sister piece to your  
first tattoo< anyway, LA here I come! See y'all on Jan 8th”  
A thousand likes in ten minutes... Definitely never going to get used to having a big  
Following.

@egoraptor: “You’re coming into MY SWAMP MISSY!!!! The toll is that we have to  
get lunch <3”

Fuck, I love Arin. I love all the grumps really! It’s still surreal to be noticed by someone  
like Arin, I’ve been a fan of the grumps for years! I haven’t ever met them, of course... but he  
knows who I am! How crazy!!

“Fuck yeah buddy! I’ll DM you with the details <3”

My phone dings, probably Arin saying something funny yet snide, as that’s his default  
humor. I raise my phone to my face and read the first few words of the notification:

“@Markiplier has followed you on twitter!”

Holy SHIT Mark?! I’ve been a fan of his for like 4 years now!!!! There’s no way, it must be a  
fake account. I barely have 3 million subscribers on YouTube, there’s no way he knows who I  
am! I think I’ll only get notifications about new followers if it’s a verified account... my heart  
leaps into my throat, this can’t be real. Can it.? My phone lights up again.

“@Markiplier has liked your tweet!”

The one about going to LA!? Most fans know that he lives in LA, I feel like a lot of YouTubers  
do these days. I can feel the heat rising to my face. I must be beet red. I unlock my phone to see  
what tweet he liked. It’s the one about LA, naturally... Do I message him? Of course I was  
already following him, I have been since I made a Twitter when I was 15. My thoughts are  
racing; I’ve never had to deal with a social situation like this! I’ve only been on YouTube less  
than a year; I don’t know the etiquette!

“@Markiplier sent you a direct message!”

Well. Looks like that decision was made for me... My stomach is flipping, and I think my  
eyesight is going blurry. The Markiplier has messaged me, little YouTuber Gabbers. I don’t  
even know if I can stomach opening it, I think I might pass out... But of course I have to look at  
it. This is not an ideal situation to be in at 12am EST with a roommate who's asleep.  
I grow a pair of tits and open the message, savoring the moment. The phones brightness isn’t  
what is keeping me awake at this point. I won’t be able to sleep at all after this.

“Hey Gab, It’s Mark! I’ve watched a handful of your videos, and honestly I’m pissed that you  
got your screen presence down pat so quickly. I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time! Also, it  
looks like I followed at the right time. You’re coming to LA? I’d love to meet up, even if just for  
dinner one night!”

This isn’t real. I must be having a stress induced dream... Did I take LSD? No. I hesitate to  
reply, I really can’t concoct coherent sentences right now, I am absolutely star struck. Mark  
wants to meet with me?! Mark watched my videos? Mark thinks I’m FUNNY? Tears are welling  
up in my eyes, which are a combination of happy tears, and absolute anxiety tears. With shaky  
hands I carefully craft a reply.

“THE Markiplier! Honestly, I won’t be able to keep it a secret at all, so I’ll just disclose that I am  
a big fan of yours. It means the world to me that you of all people enjoy my content! I am  
coming to LA for a weekend in January, and I would absolutely love to meet up!”

Brief, honest, and still passionate. Not bad for a pre health major! Or perhaps my biggest obstacle was being a fangirl, not my educational path... Either way that went well! He probably  
has a ton of stuff to be doing, I’ll probably bet on a response sometime tomorrow, if any at all.  
My phone lights up not a minute after that thought. Another message from Mark. I have  
succumbed to living in this dreamscape entirely.

“Aw that’s sweet ☺. Do you know what hotel you’re staying at yet?”

Seems mildly intrusive but I’m sure he has his reasons, and it’s not to stalk me. If he wants to see  
me he knows all he has to do is ask. Internet safety out the window! Sorry mom!

“No, I just got the news today that I’d have to fly out at all, haha. I booked a flight to save a few  
bucks, I’ll worry about a hotel later. Why do you ask? Any recommendations?”

Played it super cool, nailed it!

“Yeah I know where my family stays when they visit, it’s a nice hotel called Château, but it’s  
kind of pricey. Sadly, hotels around LA are either expensive as hell, or cheap and sketchy...  
You’re only in town a few nights right? You’re more than welcome to come crash in my guest  
room for the weekend! I’d love to show you around LA, in fact I need to get out of the house, so  
maybe this is more for me than it is for you lol.”

Sorry what? I can’t even respond to that at the moment. Did I even read it correctly? I read the  
message from my idol three times over. That still isn’t enough proof. I slink out of bed and try  
my best to leave the room quietly, as to not tip my roommate off about my existential crisis. I  
splash some water on my face softly in the bathroom. The apartment is rather dismal at night. It’s  
most lively when all my friends are around, getting drunk or even just studying for an exam.  
That is reality. This, this is not reality. Mark did NOT just invite me to stay at his place that  
weekend... How am I supposed to feel about that, never mind respond to it! I look into the mirror,face still dewy from the wake up splash. Either my imagination is incredibly accurate, or this must be real life. The face looking back at me is just about as familiar as it is foreign. Slightly blotchy from my showers exfoliation, yet still very translucent. My hair is in a messy bun, and not the cute kind. No makeup, since after all, it is just about midnight on a Monday. I can see the stress in the bags under my eyes, screaming “IT’S FINALS WEEK”. This is the face of a girl  
who Markiplier has invited into his house. I slowly return to my lofted bed, and once again turn  
on my phone. I reread the whole conversation and take a few deep breaths before I respond.

“That’s incredibly kind of you, but that is too big an offer. I can’t possibly impinge upon your  
life for a whole weekend haha. Thank you so much though! You’re TOO kind!”

He responded immediately.

“I’m serious! It is absolutely no burden; I would love to have you over! Just think about it for a  
little while. I won’t be hurt if you prefer a hotel, but in that case we absolutely have to get  
Dinner!”

I’m already doomed to think about this for the rest of my god damn existence Mark you didn’t  
even have to ask.

“I’ll mull it over, definitely ☺. We’ll see how pricey these hotels are, haha. Either way, I  
wouldn’t even dare go to LA and not visit you!”

Another. Immediate. Response.

“Sounds good. One last word to bribe you into hanging out with me. Chicca. That is all! Have a  
lovely night Gabby, it was great talking to you! Don’t ever be a stranger ☺”

“You know my weakness... give her a kiss for me! Have a great night Mark, thanks again for the  
Hospitality!”

Of course I wasn’t expecting another response after that, but maybe I kinda was hoping for one  
anyway... Next task to tackle is getting some sleep, which will be harder now than it would have  
been. I have an 8am final tomorrow morning. I just have to make it through finals, then I’m free  
for winter break.

...  
$400 a night?! Jesus, Mark wasn’t kidding... I’ve been searching for deals on hotels ever since I  
found out I need to go to LA. My flight is in 3 days; I don’t have time to delay anymore. Am I  
going to accept Mark’s offer or not? I’ll just have to grow a pair and accept it. It might be  
awkward but maybe you’ll just hit it off like old friends, and it won’t be weird at all! He’s been  
liking some of my tweets since he followed me last month, so he hasn’t forgotten that I exist at  
least. Alright, buck up and message him Gab!

“Hey, Mark! How have you been?”

This response was not immediate. But how could I expect it to be? After an excruciating ten  
minutes he replies with,

“Hey Gab! I was hoping you hadn’t forgotten about me ☺ I’m great! How are you? Have you  
thought about my offer at all?”

“I’m well! And yes, I have. After seeing the astronomical prices of hotels in and around LA, I  
think it’s in my best interest to take you up on that offer, as long as it is still standing of course.”

Now he’s back to responding immediately. It’s incredibly comforting, there’s no time to feel the  
anxiety of suspense.

“Of course the offer still stands! I’m so glad to hear it. What dates are you going to be in town?”

“Awesome, thank you so much again! My flight lands at around noon on the 8th at the LA  
airport, and I leave on the 11th, also please don’t feel obligated to entertain me the whole time haha. I can find stuff to do! I’ll try my best not to be a burden ☺”

“Of course I’ll entertain you the whole time! Gabby, it is my pleasure to have you over for a  
weekend! I’ll pick you up at the airport around noon, I’ll have tons of cool stuff planned to do!”

“You are just too kind Mark, honestly I don’t know how to even thank you. You’re a lifesaver!”

“Don’t mention it ;) see you then!”

“Bye! Have a good one :D”

The next few days consist of me packing and unpacking, getting excited and getting nervous.  
This will be fun! If it doesn’t work out or it’s weird you can just buck up and pay for a hotel. No  
big deal. Now do I pack the extra cute panties or what.?  
...  
The plane is landing, and I can feel my stomach in my throat again. You’re already blushing and  
you haven’t even met him yet! What a pansy... I walk briskly to collect my baggage and make  
an exit, increasingly excited to meet Mark. I can’t help but compulsively check my phone, to see  
if he has called or texted to bail on me yet. This still seems too good to be true. Coming out of  
the airport terminal, I keep my eyes peeled for a white cap, he said he’d be using to conceal his  
bright and recognizable hair. My eyes are nervously scanning the crowded room for that cap.

Maybe he isn’t here, maybe it was all a lie to make me look like an idiot. Then I see it, the white  
cap that has made one or two appearances on his channel. He saw me before I say him, he knew  
better where to look. We both crack geeky smiles as our eyes meet, and we walk excitedly  
towards each other. He’s looking at me, seeing my pink cheeks, only slightly masked by  
makeup, and blue eyes staring back at his brown ones. I tried to keep my breathing even as we  
came to a reasonable speaking distance, I can’t choke out a greeting.  
“Gabs! I’m glad you had a safe flight!” he said with a certain amount of relief in his voice.  
“Yeah it wasn’t too bad! It’s so nice to mee- “and I was swooped up into the most enveloping  
hug of my life. “meet you!”, I forced out. His arms are around my waist, and I can’t help but  
blush... It’s no secret that I think Mark is good looking! I didn’t think he would be this warm  
and inviting though... I wrap my arms gingerly around his neck to return the squeeze, careful not  
to make it too romantic looking.  
Just a moment later he released me from his tomb of muscle. “The pleasure is mine! Let me take  
that for you.”, he forcibly takes my luggage out of my hand to carry it. It wasn’t aggressive, but I  
definitely didn’t have a say in the matter, which I didn’t mind at all. “Alright, you must be  
starving. I know a great pizza place, if you’re feeling pizza”.  
“Mark I am literally always feeling pizza. If I ever say no to pizza I want you to shoot me right  
then and there.” My voice is quaking and I can’t even tell if what I say was intelligible or not. I  
was trying to be funny to disguise my nervousness, but instead I sound like I’m giving a  
presentation in front of thousands on how not to be funny.  
“Awesome. Right this way! I’m parked out front.” He puts his hand on the small of my back, if  
only for a moment, to guide me in the direction of his car.  
...  
I am absolutely exhausted from today’s activities so far, but I didn’t want to seem like a downer  
so I kept up my enthusiasm as best I could, which wasn’t so hard around Mark. I was finding it  
it was really hard to even relax from a smile, we got along swimmingly and I was having a blast!  
Finally, after lunch and a few sights seen, we made it back to his house. It’s not huge and  
mansion like, like I almost anticipated, but definitely has room for two families. It’s a warm  
yellow color, with some average landscaping for the area we were in.  
“Alright, here we are at my humble abode. I figure you might want to rest up a little bit before  
dinner, you must be tired” he looks at me with sympathy in his eyes, I feel immediately  
comfortable enough to be honest.  
“I am kind of tired,” I glance at the clock, it’s about 4 pm, “I think I just need to freshen up and sit for a bit and I’ll be back to full energy.”  
“Take as long as you need, as long as it’s less than 3 hours because I made reservations” He  
looks at me almost like he’s expecting me to be angry about the surprise.

“3 hours is plenty! Where are the reservations?” My face lights up. He put a lot of forethought  
into this weekend! It’s really sweet. I hope the reservations aren’t some place super nice, I didn’t  
pack a ball gown.  
“I’ll never tell...” he teases as he slides out of the SUV.  
I follow suit only to find that he has my suitcase already in hand, and is unlocking the front door.  
Chicca meets us at the breezeway and excitedly greets me.  
“Honestly I only came for Chicca”, I mock as I bury my face in her fur with a smile.  
“I am not surprised, or even offended.” He said through a smile, watching Chicca and I.  
He sets my bag down and shows me around briefly. The house is clean and surprisingly well  
decorated for a bachelor pad.  
“It’s no mansion but it’s home. Can I get you a drink?”  
“It’s lovely! I could go for a glass of water, actually.” Why did that take so much bravery? Just  
to ask for water?  
The kitchen is incredibly modern, and with the open concept of his house, you can see through  
the living room, to the door of his bedroom. The guest bedroom was just next to the bathroom,  
both doors off of the living room too. There was a flight of stairs that must lead to the rest of the  
bedrooms and his recording room.  
He dispensed two glasses of water from the refrigerator and handed me one. As cliché as it is, I  
flushed a little as my hand touched his. I thought it was only me, and it must be because I have a  
crush on him. But when I looked up to say thank you, his eyes were already aiming at mine. My  
breath caught in my throat, and he cleared his.  
“Alright, well I’ll leave you to get a little rest. If you need anything just holler! I’ll leave a towel  
out for you if you want to shower.” His voice was intoxicating, and I couldn’t stop myself from  
picturing us in the shower together.  
“Thanks! I’ll probably take a brief nap then get cleaned up. Also, what is the dress code for  
tonight’s reservations?” I’m hoping he says that a simple dress will do, because that’s the best I  
packed.  
“I’ll be wearing a button up shirt and slacks if that helps” he chuckles, probably trying to avoid  
any micromanagement of what I wear. “You’ll look nice in just about anything, don’t worry too  
much about it.” What did he just say? There’s no way you heard him right, he said it so  
confidently. Without a pause he continued “I’m going to get some editing done while you rest  
up, like I said, holler if you need me!” he brushes past me gently and heads into his room,  
leaving the door open.  
Chicca follows him for a moment and then turns around, more interested in the stranger that I  
am. She follows me into the guest room, where I set an alarm for half an hour and promptly pass  
out, Chicca at my side.

After showering and dolling up, I feel ready for anything. I slip on the simple black dress that I  
brought with me, it’s a bit more sexed up than I usually aim for but it’ll do. It has a deep cut  
sweetheart neckline, and is form fitting to the end of the skirt, tastefully above my knee. I throw  
on the black wedge peep toe heels I brought, and check myself out. I look good, I look SO good.  
Man I must be the hottest person alive! I hype myself up before leaving the guest room, only to  
be met with the actual hottest person alive.  
Mark is notoriously handsome. I knew that already. But I was not prepared to see him dressed  
up, yet casual, with his hands in his pockets looking out the sliding glass door. The sky was  
almost the same shade as his vibrant red hair, and his black button up shirt had two buttons  
undone on top. The sleeves were not too tight, but definitely not hiding the definition of his  
biceps. His pants were perfectly tailored, making his already long legs look even longer. My eyes  
met his, through his sleek glasses.  
“You look beautiful.” He nearly cooed, his expression changed from thoughtful to a slanted  
smile. Perhaps to lighten the meaning of what he had just said. Hands still casually resting in his  
trouser pockets, he looks me up from my toes to my eyes.  
“Thank you, you clean up very well yourself.” I had a surprising confidence in my voice, which  
I’m pretty proud of.  
“Yeah,” he scoffed, “if you look closely, you can even see the fine detail that is Chicca hair.”  
“Quite a nice touch, if you ask me” feeling at ease despite the situation.  
We had an amazing dinner at some fancy restaurant that I can’t even pronounce the name of. We  
chatted the whole time. We barely had time to eat between anecdotes, and spent a great deal of  
time laughing. This is it, this is the best day of my life. And Mark is every bit as wonderful as I  
hoped he would be.  
As we laughed our way into the house, Chicca was already interjecting. Mark ruffled her droopy  
face and cooed as if talking to his own child.  
“Alright, I’m going to put on something more comfortable and I recommend you do the same.  
Meet out here for some video games?” he seemed most excited about this, out of all of today’s  
events.  
“Absolutely! Give me two minutes to change.”  
I rushed to the guest room to dress down. I threw on a pair of relaxed shorts, and a tank top.  
Feeling devious, I made a point to myself of taking off my bra and tossing it in my bag.  
Returning to the living room I found Mark on the couch with Chicca on his lap, with a huge  
smile on her soft face. As an avid animal lover, it was a real turn on seeing him love on her. I  
plopped down on the couch, feeling pretty comfortable in Marks presence.  
“Ok so what are we playing?” he asked.  
“Oh, I’m choosing? I have no idea, I’m not picky. I’ll play anything.” I really had not even a  
recommendation to make.  
“Yeah, you’re picking! Come on you’ve got to have a favorite. What makes you laugh the  
most?”  
“Probably Gang Beasts, but notice how I never play that on my channel.” I feel my cheeks pink  
up, good thing it's dark in here.  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because I laugh TOO hard. Like heaving ugly laughter.”  
Without a word, Mark slips out from under Chicca, giving her the whole right most cushion on  
the couch, and sets up Gang Beasts.  
“Mark you don’t understand, it’s not a cute laughing fit, I will snort like a hog I swear to god” I  
say in one breath, slightly worried about maintaining the cute facade I have going on.  
He throws himself on the couch between Chicca and I, yet I could tell he was still being careful  
not to sit on either of us. “I cannot WAIT to see this.”.  
We spent the better part of an hour playing Gang Beasts, and I could not for the life of me  
control my laughter. Must be something about the goofy physics of the game.  
“Mark we have to stop!” I force between bouts of cackling “I can’t breathe and my face and  
stomach hurt!”  
Luckily Mark has been laughing pretty hard too, so I don’t seem so strange in comparison.  
“Fine. Fine... But I win, can we agree on that?”  
He absolutely did not win.  
“Yeah, uh. Sure you did Mark.” I taunt, still mid laughing fit.  
“I’ll accept that, though I resent your tone. Can I pick a movie?”  
“Sounds like a plan” I’m not yet tired, in fact I feel invigorated. It’s hard to feel anything but  
exuberant in Mark’s presence.  
He picked some movie I don’t remember the name of, and made a bowl of popcorn while he  
grabbed us some sodas. I wasn’t tired, but definitely peaceful.  
We watched the movie for about three minutes before boredom drove Chicca to her crate to  
sleep. I was anticipating, given more space on the couch that Mark would scooch away from me.  
Not that I wanted him to. To my liking, he only made one adjustment to his position, by  
shamelessly wrapping his arm right around my shoulders.  
I think normally I would feel an incredible amount of anxiety, my face would flush, my breath  
would quicken. But none of that happened, instead I felt a wave of serenity wash over me. His arm was heavy, in the cozy way that a big quilt is. He smelled like some expensive cologne I’m  
sure, but I can only describe it as pleasant and maybe enticing. As if inspired by his confidence, I  
took a leap of faith and leaned into his side, fitting right under his arm like a bug in a rug.  
His hand was lazily brushing up and down my arm, as if to comfort some anxiety that I wasn’t  
having. Perhaps I should have been more nervous, after all whose arm is around me? Markiplier  
is nearly a household name, and I, comparatively, am nobody. Where was this going? Where did  
I even want it to go... Never mind his name and status, he was older than me by 8 years! I 19, he  
27\. He was also nothing more than a stranger whom I met on the internet. But I couldn’t say that  
about him, Mark was no stranger.  
Mark felt like home.  
I took one more leap of faith after about an hour, to see if he was leaping with me, and lifted my  
legs over his. Now nearly sitting on his lap, he moved his other hand to rest on my thigh. There  
was his leap. Ok buddy then let’s go down swinging! I put my hand on top of his on my thigh.  
His hand was unmoving, like he was afraid of this uncharted territory. I lifted my chin so my  
face was pointed at his, but kept my eyes on his hand. I could feel his eyes on my face, as I  
pulled his hand closer to the brim of my shorts. Only then did I raise my eyes to his, with a sultry  
look on my face. Our eyes met only for a moment before our lips did.  
His hand on my arm had moved to bracing my back, as I turned to be facing him. His right hand  
now taking initiative and schmoosing my thighs. My hands rose to wrap around his neck and sift  
through his flaming hair. The kiss was deep and surprisingly passionate. He pulled my whole  
body closer to his and only paused very briefly to ask the simple but much needed question,  
“Are you sure you want to do this? We don’t have to. We can stop at any time.”  
To which I responded hastily with,  
“I want this,” with no further explanation.  
His lips dove back into mine, and I could feel his arms engulfing me again, like they did when he  
first hugged me. His lips gently parted mine and hinted at the idea of tongue. Although not  
personally fond of tongue, I humored the concept and I lightly traced my tongue across his lower  
lip, and was met with his tongue.  
Maybe I have just never kissed a good kisser before, because this was unlike any of the boys I  
have kissed. His tongue was soft and yielding when it needed to be, but still stern and demanding  
when I wanted it to be.  
I was now fully straddling Marks lap, and cupping his cheeks in my palms as my lips fused with  
his. I wasn’t being gentle with Mark’s hair, but respectfully kind. I had yet to get a real rise out  
of him until my teeth dragged across his lower lip. His whole body felt a slight shiver, and his  
hands paused their busy work on my back. Jackpot. Not to be outdone, with a determined hum he  
bit my lip briefly, and moved his way to kissing my neck. My fingers tightened in his hair and I  
rested my head back.

With his lips working a trail down my neck with kisses and the occasional nip, I couldn’t keep a  
steady breath anymore. I gulped down a slight gasp as he nipped me right below my jaw. That  
really got a rise out of him.  
“You like that?” his hands were working my skin just above my shorts, just barely under my  
shirt tail.  
I stifled a “yes Mark I love it, please don’t stop!” and instead went with a quivering “Mhm”  
He chuckles low in his throat, with his lips on my neck I could feel the vibration. He continued  
kissing and nipping my neck until it turned into sucking and biting. My voice was becoming less  
and less trustworthy. Then his hands crawled up the sides of my shirt.  
“Is this okay? You can stop me if you need to, baby.”  
“Of course, and I’ll let you know if something isn’t okay. I promise.” This was more of a  
comfort to him, I couldn’t imagine myself saying no to anything he may propose. But I am glad  
that he was clear about consent. My body melted into his lap.  
With that, his mouth returned to mine and a new sense of eagerness. His hands tantalizingly  
slowly made their way to either side of my chest. Without even waiting for him to ask, I raised  
my arms to signal that he could take my shirt off.  
With one swift motion, he lifted my shirt off of my body, leaving me relatively exposed. Maybe I  
should have left my bra on...  
Mark's gaze was on my chest, as expected. That wasn’t bitter, I wouldn’t want it any other way  
honestly. His hands hesitated to take any action, he just stared as if straining to see what was  
under my shirt.  
“Is something wrong?” I mean I know my boobs are slightly uneven but I’d be surprised if he  
could tell in this lighting...  
“Are your... Are your nipples pierced.?” He inquired rather neutrally, slipping into a falsetto.  
Oh, duh. How did I forget that that would be surprising for him?  
“Oh! Uh, yeah they are. They’re fully healed though, there’s nothing to worry about” thinking he  
was worried about hurting me  
He didn’t reply, but rather just moved his thumb to one nipple and used it to tug on the ring, as if  
to test their authenticity. It didn’t hurt at all. Well maybe a little bit, in a way that made me bite  
back a whimper.  
“So it’s okay if I touch them? That didn’t hurt did it?” the concern in his voice was real, and  
rather sweet.  
Trying not to giggle at his purity, I responded with a silent head nod and a smile with a bitten lip.

He had no reservations after that, like a dog who had been given the okay to take a treat. He  
started with a kiss on my sternum, sending shocks through my ribs and down my spine. I  
couldn’t help but swing my hips just slightly forward, across his lap. With his mouth moving  
towards one breast, his hands were free to guide my hips across his lap. Forward and back,  
forward and back. Once he was sure that I was confident enough to grind on my own, his hands  
made their way up my shorts and onto my ass. With his tongue flicking the bar that went through  
my nipple, his hands kneading my ass and my crotch grinding along his ever hardening cock, I  
couldn’t choke back a moan any longer.  
I let out a soft mewl, with my lips nearly pressed to the top of his head. His hips bucked up into  
mine, and he moved across my chest to give some love to my other breast. This time his teeth  
held the ball of my piercing and he gently pulled his mouth away. This provoked a sturdy moan  
from me and a tug on his hair. Almost as a thanks I kissed the top of his head, as he switched  
between gentle kisses and full on pulling at my nipple rings.  
I was sure that I was wet at this point, probably through my panties and my shorts. His hands  
were grabbing and pulling at my ass, occasionally separating the cheeks, leading to a stretching  
feeling that I had never felt before.  
I could feel his cock; he was hard but not as hard as I was wet. I sat back, causing a suction cup  
noise to originate from Marks mouth around my nipples. He looked at me for a moment before I  
pecked his lips with mine, and then moved my way towards his throat. My kisses were hungry  
and aggressive. Pulling on his hair to gain access to the underside of his chin, I kissed it and  
intensified my grinding. I could feel his cock grow already, his hands were clawing at my ass. He  
moved them to my hips to add friction between us.  
His voice is so husky that I almost didn’t recognize the growling coming from his throat as a  
moan. I was careful not to leave any hickies on his neck. I leaned back away from him, and  
released his hair so he could look at me. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt to ask permission to  
remove it. He sat up off the couch and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. I laid my  
chest on his, and slowed my grind as his cock was twitching against my eager pussy. Only four  
layers of clothes between us.  
His hands at a rest on my hips, he says “Want to relocate?”  
A meek “yes” was my response.  
Ready to dismount and walk to his room, I was startled when he wrapped one arm under my ass  
and the other tightly around my waist, and stood up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around him  
so I wouldn’t fall and exclaimed “JESus Christ Mark!”  
“I’ve got you baby girl; I won’t drop you.” Punctuated with a kiss on my cheek.  
Did I happen to mention to him that I love that pet name.? I relaxed and let him carry me to his  
bedroom.  
When we got there, he laid me down on my back and I unclenched. Knowing how fantastic my  
tits look when I lie down, I’m not surprised that he took one moment to gawk, and then plant a kiss on each one. How sweet, I thought. But his kisses did not end there, he trailed down to the  
brim of my shorts and then dragged his tongue along the parameters.  
“fuck-.” I hummed nearly silently. Or I thought it was silent, but Mark seemed to respond with a  
chuckle and a tug at my shorts. I lifted my hips so he could slip them off, with my soaked  
panties.  
He was laying down between my legs now, his head resting on my thigh as his one hand toggled  
with my nipples, and the other pushed my other thigh out of the way. Leaving me exposed and in  
full sight. I had shaved my pubic hair all off, I knew I was satiny smooth, and probably  
glistening with my own wetness... I wasn’t embarrassed, or nervous at all. Mark was taking  
everything slowly and carefully. I trust him. His hand moved from my thigh to my groin,  
painfully close to satisfying my burning desire for him to make me cum. He planted a few kisses  
on my thigh as his hand inched closer and closer to my wetness. My back arched and I was  
shamelessly mewling at this point. One hand in his hair, the other twisting the ring of the nipple  
he wasn’t already playing with.  
His right index finger finally grazed the whole length of my pussy, he then deepened his  
pressure, really finally playing with my swollen clit. I released a breath in the form of an airy  
moan. He was now teasing me by inserting his finger up to one knuckle, then removing it. Over  
and over. I felt his head shift off of my thigh, and before I could even think about what he was  
doing, I was gasping for air. His lips encapsulated my clit and sucked softly, and he slid his  
index and middle finger inside of me. I was moaning through clenched teeth, his tongue swirling  
around me. His fingers picked up speed, until I could hear his knuckles beating against my  
cunt as he finger fucked me. His mouth never left my wetness, even as my hips bucked begging  
for more. Just as I was about to cum, he removed his fingers and lifted his head to give my thigh  
a quick kiss. He sat up briefly and positioned his face close to mine.  
“Can I kiss you?” he asked, not sure if I would be disgusted or not  
I could smell myself on his lips, a sweet smell.  
“Of course” I say with a smile, leaning up into his lips with mine.  
I could taste myself on his mouth. I let my tongue clean up his lips. I taste nice, and I’m sure he  
finds this hot as hell. He moans into my mouth, impressed with my eagerness. The kiss did not  
last long, before he plummeted back down to within kissing range of my love.  
This time he went ahead with three fingers, carefully working them into my 19-year-old cunt. He  
kept looking at my face, to make sure he wasn’t hurting me. He wasn’t.  
He worked his fingers in and out of my young pussy, I could feel myself oozing onto his hand.  
He hummed his approval and joined his lips to my eager clit again. His tongue working in  
tandem with his thick fingers, I couldn’t take it much longer. My hips bucked into his mouth,  
begging for more friction.

My thighs began to quiver, and the experienced man knew that I was close to cumming. He  
sucked a bit harder on my clit and even added a bit of teeth. He was stroking my Gspot with his  
three fingers, and I lost it.  
“Fuck! Mark! Oh fuck fuck fuck...,” my exclamations through clenched teeth trailed into heavy  
breathing and moaning. He hummed against my quivering pussy as I came. My thighs shaking  
violently, his hand still pumping me.  
I came down from my orgasm, and was huffing for breath. Mark removed his fingers, and spent  
a minute cleaning me up. Carefully as not to overstimulate, he lapped up the mess I had made.  
He licked in my still convulsing cunt, and even a little further down. His tongue ran over my  
puckered asshole and I yelped out of surprise.  
“Did I hurt you?!” Mark demanded, concern flooding his voice.  
“Oh, no I just... do you know what you just did.?”  
“Oh I didn’t mean to scare you. It was because I licked your asshole, right? I’m sorry.”  
“No, don’t say sorry! It just surprised me. It felt nice, just no one has ever done that before.”  
“I suppose that’s the downside of dating guys your age, they don’t know how to pleasure a  
woman. You deserve better than that. So you liked it?”  
Embarrassed to admit it, I shyly nodded yes.  
Mark cracked a smile and lowered his jaw to drag his whole tongue along my tender asshole. I  
shuddered and a moan escaped my lips.  
“You’re beautiful when you moan sweetheart.”  
I was glad he couldn’t see me blush. He relocated to kneeling between my legs and leaning down  
to kiss me again. I kissed him deeply, trying to thank him for the orgasm. I reached down to his  
pants and gently took hold of his firm dick.  
“We can stop now if you want to, Gabby.”  
I ignored him and stroked his cock a few times through his shorts.  
“Does it seem like I want to stop?”  
We smiled at each other for a moment and kissed slowly. It was then that he stood up for a  
moment to take his shorts all the way off, and I saw the magnitude of his erect cock.  
“Holy shi-...” I trailed off with a whimper in my voice.  
“I’m glad you're impressed” He chuckled, giving his member a few firm strokes. The muscles of  
his core and arms flexed. A tuft of hair fell into his face.

My face flushed and I was at a loss for words. He was huge, easily the biggest cock I had ever  
handled, all width. He kneeled back down between my legs, and leaned down to kiss me again.  
He reached over to his nightstand, when I exclaimed,  
“I’m on the pill. We don’t have to use a rubber if you don’t want to.” This was true, and I wanted  
to feel his skin on mine. I wanted him to cum in me.  
“Oh, alright. Let me know if you change your mind baby girl.” And as he leaned down to kiss  
me some more, I could feel his cock rubbing slightly on my clit. He cupped my face in his hand  
softly, and brushed some hair out away. I reached down and positioned him at the entrance of my  
pussy.  
He looked me in the eye and pushed his hips forward, entering me with just the head of his penis.  
It didn’t hurt too bad; I wasn’t a virgin.  
I bit my lip and looked down to where our bodies connected. He was less than a fourth of the  
way in...  
“Are you okay?” he asked with worry in his eyes.  
“Yeah, you’re just kind of big. Can we go slow.?”  
“Of course, of course.” He smiled and kissed my cheek.  
He worked this tip of his cock around in my pussy for a few moments, until I bucked my hips to  
ask for more of him.  
This is when he looked me in the face to watch for pain, and slowly pushed into me until I  
retreated a small bit with a wince, when he pushed against my cervix.  
“Sorry. Are you alright.?” He kissed my forehead and cheeks to comfort me.  
“Yeah I’m fine!” I said with a lighthearted laugh. “I just can’t go any deeper.”  
“Oh okay, I’ll be careful of that. Does it hurt.?  
There was no sense in lying to him, he could take the truth “Yeah, a little. It’s been awhile, and  
you’re really girthy.”  
“Okay. Just say if you ever want me to stop alright?” I nodded. “I’ll go really slow.”  
He pumped his hips slowly and methodically, and it was sore for a minute. My hands were on his  
back, lightly scratching and massaging. His hands were just above my head. He kissed me deeply  
and passionately, letting his tongue linger. As he picked up speed I moaned into his mouth. Our  
faces were only inches apart; I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks. His eyes were almost a  
few shades warmer brown than usual, smoldering as they locked with mine.  
“You’re doing a great job, baby girl” he comforted.

It was nice to hear. It wasn’t painful anymore, and I arched my back and swung my hips begging  
for more of him. His speed picked up and we were fucking at a decent pace now. His breath was  
short and I was moaning in stride with his strokes.  
It was warm, and quite on Mark's bed. His breath brushing past my face, and his beard  
occasionally nipping at my cheeks. I ran my hands down his body, feeling every muscle he was  
using to pleasure me. Our skin was glossy and slick. His head was resting between my shoulder  
and my cheek, I played with his hair, feeling his breath falter on my chest. He would lay an  
occasional kiss on my neck, or shoulder; usually when I moaned particularly loudly.  
The pressure was building up in my loins, the steady rhythm of skin on skin contact had me  
whimpering and whining, almost over the edge again. I tightened my grip around Mark’s arms  
and gasped.  
“Are you gunna cum for me baby? Huh?” he spoke sweetly but through clenched teeth.  
I opened my eyes and his face was above mine, awaiting an answer.  
“Mhm.” Was all I could muster, lips pursed.  
“Go ahead, you can say it” he encouraged.  
“You’re going to make me cum Mark, I’m... I’m gunna...” his hand had traveled down to my  
clit; he was gently rubbing it.  
All of these sensations combined pushed me over the edge, my thighs quivered and tightened on  
his waist as I moaned out my climax. I could feel him smiling as he went to suck on my  
shoulder. I couldn’t help but to moan his name, I wanted to thank him, I wanted to make him  
cum.  
And that sent him off the rails. He gripped my hip firmly with one hand and increased his pace.  
His breathing was erratic and short. I dragged my nails down his back, and latched on to his  
neck, sucking and biting as I moaned for him.  
His tempo became uneven as he came, his voice still gravely as he moaned in my ear. I  
continued nudging and kissing at him while he rode out his orgasm. His moan was deep, like a  
growl. I could feel extra slickness between my thighs, presumably his cum dripping from my  
pretty cunt.  
We laid there breathing each other in, catching our barring. I, softly now, played with his hair  
and scratched his back. He was planting little kisses all over me, bringing out a smile. He kissed  
my lips, and I felt that he was smiling too.  
He rolled over and lay next to me, and I could feel his semen dripping out of me. I was worried  
he would ask me to sleep in the guest room, but I couldn’t think that for more than half a second  
before he sharply pulled me by my waist, closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my hips  
and I wiggled my hips back to fit in his. He was the perfect big spoon.

The room was starting to cool down, but his body was still radiating heat. I think he’s just warm  
all the time. With one hand, he played with my hair, pulling it out of my face and running it all  
the way down my back to where it ended at the small of my waist.  
“Your hair is beautiful; I love long blond hair.” He spoke quietly, maybe with a hint of tiredness  
in his voice.  
Not really sure how to respond, I simply turned my head and kissed him quickly. With a satisfied  
hum he shifted his weight a bit.  
“Want to go get cleaned up? I must smell” he chuckled.  
He didn’t smell bad at all. We both smelled like sweat, and sex. But it was lovely. His cologne  
was still present, and the faint smell of it made my heart soar. I do feel sticky though, maybe I’d  
better shower...  
“That might be a good idea” I huff a small giggle.  
He groans as he gets up, saying “Alright then, I’ll start the water.” And he walked off to the  
bathroom. Does he mean a bath?  
Only a few minutes go by and he saunters back into the room from the on suite bathroom. I’m  
about to sit up, when he plants a big kiss on my forehead, and scoops me up off the bed. This  
time I am still surprised and impressed, but not frightened. I watch his face as he carries me to  
the bathroom.  
He steps into the tub, which is much larger than the ones on the east coast, and slowly sits down,  
lowering me carefully into the water.  
“Too hot? Too cold?” he inquired.  
“No it’s perfect!” I ensure. We are talking quietly, as if we have to worry about waking anyone  
up. Our voices stayed low and peaceful for the rest of the night. We chatted in the tub, talking  
about the day we had, it was nice.  
Things weren’t weird at all, just two adults, who had some amazing sex, and are now enjoying  
some serene naked time together in a tub. His arms were wrapped around me, and his chin was  
resting on my shoulder from behind.  
“I hope you know that this isn’t why I invited you here, I didn’t imagine that this would happen.”  
He dropped after a few moments of restful silence.  
My face flushed, losing all color. I hadn’t even considered that as a possibility, him inviting me  
here just to fuck me. Suddenly I was angry. How many small youtubers has he had over in the  
past? Did I have a right to be jealous of them? He noticed my perplexed silence.  
“I mean it! That’s why I kept saying that you didn’t have to. I wanted you to know you had a  
choice...” He seems very sincere. I’d better be honest.

“I hadn’t even considered that that might have been the reason you had invited me until now.” I  
couldn’t mask the worry in my voice. The bath was cooling down.  
“I would never do that, why would I? I’ve really loved your company so far. There’s just  
something about your laugh, I couldn’t have known that I’d feel like this about you.” He  
defended.  
I relaxed, not letting my hopes get up. “Can I ask you something.?”  
“Please do”  
“How many other girls have you hooked up with this way?” it came out much more accusatory  
than I meant it to. He paused for a moment, or maybe he was shocked.  
“I’ve never hooked up with a girl like this before!” he said sternly, but not loud. “I’ve hooked up  
with girls, yeah. But I’ve never invited one to crash here just with the intent to fuck her!  
Especially one who live on the east coast, why would I go through something that convoluted  
just to fuck? I invited you here because I wanted to meet you and get to know you.”  
I couldn’t deny the sincerity in his voice, plus he was right. Why go through all this just to fuck  
me?  
“That makes sense. I didn’t mean to sound so accusational, I’m sorry. But you can probably  
imagine why I felt defensive for a moment, I was surprised you even followed me on twitter,  
never mind invited me over.” I explained.  
“Yeah it makes sense. Just know that I would never do something slimy like that. Plus, I don’t  
think this was JUST sex...” he proposed.  
Is he suggesting he’s emotionally invested?! I mean, I am. Simply because I already knew I had  
a crush on him. I had to know if he had feelings for me.  
“What do you mean?” I asked slyly.  
“Oh come on, you’re baiting me into saying it aren’t you!” I was glad to hear the laughter back  
in his voice.  
“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about, Mark. You must be delusional” I teased.  
“Come on, let’s get out of this tub. It’s getting cold!”  
I stood up and looked for a towel, there were none in sight.  
“Uh, where are the towels?” I asked, figuring I must just be missing them. I looked down at him,  
and he was staring up at me.  
Mark stood up and shook his hair out, splashing me slightly in the process.  
I laughed and playfully shoved him, “That’s the opposite effect of a towel!”

He laughed his out of breath laugh while I pushed at his arm. “You’re so cute” and with a peck  
on my cheek he climbed out of the tub “I’ll go grab some towels” and he waddled naked out of  
the room.  
He returned with two of the fluffiest towels I have ever seen. Thank god, I had my arms wrapped  
over my chest and was starting to shiver. The nights here in the desert were cold.  
“Aw,” he practically giggled, “are you cold babe?” he wrapped a towel quickly around his hips  
before he completely engulfed me in the other one. He jokingly rubbed me all over as if to dry  
me off and warm me up. “That help?”  
Wearing this blanket of a towel over my shoulders like a child, I felt pretty adorable. I stretched  
up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek, with an added kiss sound effect. “Yes, thank you  
kindly!”  
We came back into his room, and I was about to head to the door to get some fresh pajamas.  
Mark was ruffling through a drawer in his dresser and turned around to toss a t-shirt at me. “You  
can wear this tonight; it might be big on you.”  
“That’s fine, thanks babe.” My face flushed after using the pet name. he had been using them all  
night, no big deal right?  
I dried myself off, and slipped the t-shirt mostly over my head. I had to pull my head through,  
and when I did I saw Mark staring at me. What? Then I realized, the shirt hadn’t fallen past my  
chest, it just landed on top of my breasts, waiting for me to pull it down. What a dork, like he’s  
never seen a pair of tits before. I tugged my shirt down, it was big on me and nearly constituted  
as a dress. I looked back up at Mark, who looked away right as I did.  
“You’re beautiful, you know that right?” He said rather meekly, sorting through his dresser,  
making a point of avoiding eye contact.  
“Funny you said that right after gawking at my naked body” I teased with a chuckle.  
He didn’t laugh. “No I mean it; I’m not just saying it because you’re naked. I couldn’t stop  
thinking it all day” he was looking at me now, still only wearing a towel around his hips.  
“Well, thank you. You’re really sweet.” It was still hard to believe, but I don’t think he’d lie. I  
walked over to him, put one hand on his arm and stretched up to kiss him. He moved one hand to  
my hip, and returned the kiss eagerly. It lasted only a minute, but it was a heavenly minute. I  
handed him the towel and he hung it up, then hung his up leaving him naked in front of me. Now  
seeing him naked with the lights on, I could see all the muscles I had run my hands over earlier.  
“Enjoying the show, perv?” I was caught.  
“I’m just mad that you have a nicer ass than me.” That’s it, burn your last shred of dignity Gab.  
“I don’t know if that’s true. Come here” he gestured me to join him at the body length mirror in  
the corner of his room.

Cautiously joining him, I shuffled to the mirror. Mark had turned around, facing away from the  
mirror and was craning his neck to look at it.  
“I do have a pretty nice butt, you’re right.” He concluded. “Come on, join me. We’ll compare  
and contrast.”  
What a fucking goof ball! We stood there and looked at our butts for way too long.  
“Mine’s still pretty good, yours is just more muscular.” They were a nice pair of booties.  
“Yours has the jiggle factor though,” He says as he reached over and lightly smacked one cheek  
of mine.  
“You’re right, I’ve impressed myself. I guess I win!” I exclaimed as I let his t-shirt fall back over  
my rump. “at least you won at Gang Beasts earlier, you’re not a total loser... oh wait, I let you  
win that...” I taunted.  
Mark had just pulled on a pair of shorts as I said this. “You did not let me win! I won fair and  
square!!!” he pleaded.  
“Okay sore loser.” I scoffed with a trailing laugh.  
Mark half looked like he was either going to kiss me or kill me. He had a devilish grin on and his  
brown eyes seemed just a shade darker.  
“Gunna cry about it stud?” I tempted.  
He launched across the small space between us and grabbed me off the ground and hoisted me  
over his shoulder like a ragdoll.  
“Mark!” I barked between fits of laughter. “Mark put me down!!! Put me down!”  
“You’re snarky aren’t you little girl?” he reached up and slapped my ass, much less gently this  
time, leaving a lingering sting. “Who would win in a wrestling match, huh?” he threw me on the  
bed and pounced on me. “I don’t know why you’re laughing, I’m about to whoop your ass!” but  
he couldn’t hold back his chuckling.  
I was heaving with laughter, too urgent to be quite about it. “Mark stop it! Stop it I’m crying!” I  
had tears streaming down my face as he poked his fingers in my sides and tickled my neck. Mark  
was laughing too, but probably just at the faces I was making. I used my one free second to reach  
up and jab a finger in his armpit, praying he was ticklish.  
“Oh Fuck! No, I’m not ticklish!” he said, roaring with laughter and scrunching away from my  
finger.  
“Oh yeah tough guy?!” I relentlessly prodded him until he pinned my arms down with one hand,  
above my head. My armpits fully exposed and primed for tickling. I’m fucked. I look up at him  
with pleading eyes, silently begging him not to do it.

“Oh, princess.” He wormed his free fingers around “Which one first? Left or right” he was  
grinning ear to eat, his hair falling into his face.  
“You don’t have to do this Mark” I jokingly pleaded, already laughing from my impending  
demise.  
“Oh. I do.” And he plunged his hand into my most ticklish area, and relentlessly tickled me.  
I could barely breathe, I was heaving and gasping for air between fits of laughter. ‘Uncle!” I could finally choke out. “UNCLE!!” I screamed.  
He stopped tickling me, but remained on top of me, with his hand pinning mine down. “Say I  
won.” He demanded.  
“Fine,” I had weighed my options, “you win, all hail Mark the king of tickle fights!” I was still  
suffering from spurts of laughter.  
“Cool.” He released my hands “cool. But if anybody asks can we call it a wrestling match?”  
“Whatever floats your ego babe” and before he could rebuttal, I stretched up and kissed his  
cheek.  
He got off of me and flicked the lights off once more. “Now that I’m the winner and you’re the  
loser, we can sleep.” He crawled into bed with me, pressing his body to mine. I curl into his  
chest for warmth.  
“Is it cooler in here than it was earlier.?” I ask. I don’t remember ever feeling cold in here...  
“Uh, the AC has been on the whole time, but I think your body heat as probably dropped since  
the bath.” He said, most likely trying to avoid saying ‘yeah we were hot while we were fucking’  
“Oh, right. That makes sense. Alright, goodnight Mark.” I bury myself into his arms, which are  
swallowing me whole.  
“Goodnight princess.” He kissed the top of my head a few times, and pulled the blanket up  
around me.  
I drifted to sleep easily, feeling more safe in his arms than I did in my own bed. I dreamt about  
us laughing on the couch, looking each other in the eye. Everything else melted away.

Book 2

The next morning when I woke up, Mark was flat on his back with one arm around me and the  
other behind his head. My head had been resting on his bare chest. The light in the room was dim  
and grey through the curtains. I slowly raise my head off the sleeping man next to me and reach  
over to check my phone, it was 7 am. But that’s 11am EST so I honestly slept in. I had a few  
texts from my mom and one from Arin from last night. His text read,  
“Hey Gabs! I hope you had a nice flight! Would you be down for lunch tomorrow? Me, Suzy,  
Barry and Dan were thinking of getting Ramen at this awesome place we just found. Hmu if  
you’re interested!”  
I’ll reply back at a more appropriate hour. But I should get to my mom’s texts.  
“How is LA? Have any pictures? Call me”  
“Written like a true wordsmith mom” I thought with a laugh.  
Alright I’d better get up and call her. I very carefully raise my head off of Marks chest again, and  
this time pull my arm out from under his neck. I used as much care as I would have if I was  
pulling a piece out in a game of Janga. His heavy head laid back down, depressing into the soft  
grey pillow. His hair looks as crazy as ever, curling into and away from his face, somehow  
simultaneously. The red is vibrant, he must have just gotten it redone. His jaw hung just slightly  
open, with a small part between his lips. His stubble was just coming back in from when he  
shaved his beard off.  
I swiftly lifted myself off of the bed, watching his face carefully. He was definitely still asleep,  
his eyes were heavy and his body relaxed. I stood and looked at his for just a moment, before  
leaving. His chest was about half exposed and somehow still sharply defined even though he was  
asleep. His arms were the same, muscular and thick, even at rest. I finished my gawking with a  
glance at his sweet face, soft with fatigue.  
Enough being a creep Gabby, time to make some breakfast.  
I slink out of the room and into the living room. It was brighter out here, the sun had come up  
and the curtains were open to his backyard. Making a stop in the guest room, I exchanged my  
borrowed t-shirt for a more appealing pair of panties and a flimsy, translucent bralette. I made  
my way to the kitchen, accumulating ingredients for some pancakes. Can’t go wrong with  
pancakes. Chicca was already awake and laid happily on the kitchen floor tile to cool down,  
watching me assemble breakfast. I doubt Mark keeps any chocolate chips around here, with a  
body like that I doubt he even has syrup. I snooped through the cabinets and pantry, glad to find  
both sweets.  
As I flipped one of the last pancakes, I heard what I thought was the door unlocking. I  
covered myself to the best of my ability at the last second before someone entered the home.

Too sheepish to even comprehend what was happening, I just froze. Two boys came into view and looked at me with wide eyes. I hugged myself tighter, locking eye contact with the heavier one of them.  
“MARK!?” we all called in unison, as if it was some god damn sitcom.  
I realized just then who I was looking at. It was Matt and Ryan. Mark’s roommates. How the hell  
did I forget he had roommates? Also why didn’t he mention them to me? Where the hell is he I  
can’t keep this eye contact another minute without erupting!  
I turned my attention to a scrambling noise in the direction of Mark’s room. He flung the door  
open with an explicative and ran to shield me from the view of the boys who were still staring.  
“Jesus Christ guys have some respect!” He said as he stood between us unbuttoning the flannel  
he must have just put on for the day. He shooed the boys eyes off for a moment, as he turned  
around and wrapped the soft shirt around my very naked body. He gave me a look somewhere  
between pity and panic. His eyes were smoldering, like he was trying not to say anything.  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t realize any- “, I pleaded in a whisper before being interrupted with,  
“No it's fine, I didn’t think they’d be home...” He admitted as he finished buttoning me up. The shirt was just long enough to cover my rump, only flirting with the tops of my thighs. Mark  
turned around to Ryan and Matt’s curious gazes.  
“Hey,” He said sheepishly, “I thought you guys were out for the weekend...”  
The slighter one who I believe is Ryan explained with “Yeah we were going to be at the music  
convention, but the second half of it got canceled.”  
Matt interrupted the small talk with “Who is she?” I can only assume he pointed.  
As if my face couldn’t get any more red. Thankfully Mark was still standing in front of me, I  
braced myself with my hands on his lower back just above his jeans, out of the boy’s sight.  
“Uh, this is Gabby...” he said as he slid to the side, revealing me to the fiery gaze. “She’s visiting  
for a few days; she’s staying in the guest room.” He lied through his teeth.  
Without the courage to vocalize, I simply waved one hand and plastered on a smile.  
“Gabby? The girl you’ve been trying to get us to watch one YouTube?” Ryan inquired. So Mark has been talking about my channel... Matt’s gaze remained fixed on me.  
“Yeah, Gabbers. She’s visiting LA to get a tattoo done, I figured I’d offer up the guest room.”  
Mark it's clear I did not stay in the bedroom last night... It wasn’t my place to lay out the truth  
though.  
“I’m getting the tattoo tonight, then taking a flight back home tomorrow. I’ll be out of your hair  
in no time.” I added meekly.  
“It’s not trouble at all. Where is home sweetheart?” asked Matt.

I could see Mark’s muscles tighten just a little at the pet name, and he nonchalantly leaned back  
towards me, covering me a small bit.  
“I’m from Rhode Island.” I replied kindly, even though I was desperate to leave this  
conversation and put some pants on.  
As if reading my mind, Mark interjected with “Why don’t we let her get some clothes on really  
quick, you three can bond then” in a fairly curt tone.  
“Oh, of course.” Matt said, his gaze unmoving.  
“Would you guys mind everting your eyes?” Mark said even more snarly.  
There was a mumbled conglomeration of “yeah” and “Sure.”  
The boys turned around and I was ushered to the guest room.  
“I feel so bad; I really didn’t know anyone was going to be here.” I conceited  
“It’s totally fine sweetheart, I didn’t know either. You handled it really well! Meet us out here  
when you’re ready.” His voice was soft; he clearly wasn’t mad.  
I quietly shut the door and leaned against it for a moment, collecting my thoughts. These two  
strangers had practically seen me naked, and that was their first impression of me. There’s  
nothing I can do about it now. I pulled out my phone to text my mom a rain check on that phone call, it was 8:30. I was greeted with a text from Mark reading,  
“Sorry, again. If it’s any consolation, you looked stunning. Also the pancakes are delicious, I’ll  
try to save you some ☺”  
I tossed my phone on the bed, and took off the comfy flannel and added it to the ever growing  
pile of clothes borrowed from Mark. I slipped on a flowy dress with pretty, thin stripes, that  
landed about three inches above my knee. Formal enough for lunch with the Grumps, and easy  
enough to manipulate to get that tattoo on my thigh. I tossed on some breezy makeup and  
fingered through my curly hair. Ready as ever to face Ryan and Matt.  
I stepped out into the living room, immediately greeted with Chicca brushing against my leg. I  
reached down to pet her, trying to prolong the inevitable. Looking up, I saw 6 eyes fixed on me.  
“I saved you some pancakes! I had to fight Ryan off with a knife.” Mark who had replaced his  
shirt, jeered, shooting a look at Ryan.  
“What! They’re really good! Just about good enough for me to forgive you for being naked in  
our kitchen.”, Mark punched him in the arm. I hoped Ryan was just teasing.  
“Oh, you can help yourselves, I’m not feeling hungry at all actually.” I really wasn’t. I had lost  
my appetite. Mark looked at me with a few ounces of concern.  
To dismiss the concern, I explained that I was getting lunch with some of the Grumps before my  
tattoo appointment.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you joined” I said to Mark as the boys were busy ravaging the  
last of the pancakes.  
“Yeah I’d love to see them. I’ll text them that I’m holding you hostage this weekend, so I’m  
crashing your lunch.” He smiled, with sleep still in his eyes. “want to go for a walk? There’s this  
cute café down the road that I think you’d like.” His eyes pouted like a puppy’s, begging without  
words. Before I could respond, Ryan intervened with,  
“Not so fast, mystery woman! We’ve yet to become acquainted!”  
“I’m not so mysterious, you do know my name after all.” I teased, trying to be friendly.  
“That’s true Ryan, her name is Gabby. Have some respect” Matt said with a shove to his other  
half.  
They sat across from Mark and I, asking me some light hearted questions. They were clearly  
respecting that I wouldn’t like being interrogated about what bed I was actually staying in or  
anything like that. The questions turned into banter, and some anecdotes. They were really  
pleasant and I left the conversation feeling more okay about having been naked in front of them.  
Somehow it’s okay if you’re friends. My phone buzzed with a text from Arin, containing the  
address of the restaurant, and a funny comment about Marks self-invitation  
“We should probably get going. Lunch is scheduled for noon.” I mentioned to start wrapping up  
the morning's conversation. Mark and I stood to go, while Matt and Ryan set up the TV to play  
some games. We walked out to Mark’s car, that he had parked in the driveway the night before.  
“Why don’t you park in the garage?” I wondered.  
“Oh, uh. It’s just easier to park outside...” he explained dismissively as he backed away from the  
house. I decided not to pry.  
“I’m sorry you had to meet the boys that way.” He changed the subject.  
“It’s no big deal, it just scared me mostly,” I said through a laugh.  
“Either way, you handled it really well. They seem to really like you” he said almost bitterly.  
“That sounds almost jealous.” I look at his face, as you reach over to shove his arm lightly “Very  
cute.” I teased.  
“I’m not jealous! I’m just bitter that they got to see you practically nude without any effort. I had  
to schmooze my way to that point.” He was trying to sound genuine, but it was clear from his smile that he was joking.  
“Well you got to put your hands on me, so relish in that, huh?”  
“Very true. Very true. Absolutely worth my effort if you ask me” he shot me a flirty glance.  
“Good thing I didn’t ask you, keep it in your pants hot shot. I’m sure you don’t want the Grumps  
to be clued in.”

“Right, try not to flirt with me. I know it’s hard!” he joked.  
Only he was right, it would be hard.  
Lunch with the Grumps was lovely, I had been lucky enough to meet them at PAX east last year.  
The ramen was amazing, and I had a wonderful time bonding with them all over again.  
Danny seemed to have a certain affinity for me, which I didn’t mind at all. He was handsome and  
a wonderful guy after all. Mark seemed to notice though, and would squeeze my thigh with the  
hand he had sneakily moved over to my leg under the table. His hand was moving higher and  
higher up my leg, until his hand was definitely under my dress. He would look at me every so  
often during conversation and talk to me as if he couldn’t feel my heat on his hand. At the end of  
the meal, everyone was passing their cards and cash to the waitress. I reached my hand out to  
give her my card and Mark swatted it away, explaining to the waitress “Her meal is on me.”  
Before I could even protest, she was gone.  
“Mark there was no need for that” I said softly as to not call attention to it. I wasn’t sure if I was  
mad or flattered.  
“Don’t worry about it, you flew all the way out here. I’m paying.” He dismissed.  
I blushed and returned to the group conversation until it was time to part ways.  
We said our goodbyes, and I hugged everyone. Mark and I walked back to his car. On the way,  
he asked “are you nervous about your tattoo?”  
“No, I know what it’s going to feel like. I’ll be fine! I could use a ride there though, its right  
down the road here.”  
“Yeah of course! I’ll even stay with you, to be supportive. If you need a hand to hold I’ll be  
there.” He said with a slightly patronizing tone, jokingly.  
“Yeah you wish I needed that” I laughed. “It’s going to take about five and a half hours. You  
should really go home; I can catch an Uber back when I’m done.”  
“No, I insist! Honestly I want to watch.”  
“Suit yourself, you’re going to get bored, but suit yourself.” I jaunted just as he reached his hand  
over to grab mine. It was a sweet gesture, but it just made me think about how I was going home  
tomorrow and wouldn’t have his hand to hold anymore.  
Through the whole five hours I was getting worked on, Mark stayed by my side. He chatted with  
my artist Vinny, and even vlogged a bit as he had done briefly during lunch. Of course he let go  
of my hand when he vlogged. I understood why, but it still made me sad.  
After a few hours of work, we took a break. Vinny patted my shoulder and said “You always sit  
like a rock! She’s strong man” he praised as he changed his gaze to Mark, “She’s strong!” and he  
was off to take a smoke.  
“I know it.” Mark said under his breath, I’m sure he didn’t mean for me to hear it.

After two more painful hours, Vinny wrapped up my tattoo and hugged me goodbye “Sorry for  
making you come all this way, at least your boyfriend came with you!”  
Neither of us corrected him.  
We arrived back at Marks place, to a note on the counter that read “Gone fishen, be back  
Monday.” It was signed by Matt and Ryan.  
“They definitely aren’t out fishing, but at least they’re out somewhere.” Mark recognized. “You  
hungry? I was thinking we could order take out.”  
“Yeah that sounds great, I am starved. I’m going to clean up really quick, I’ll just have veggie  
low Mein.”  
I skipped off to take a shower, and change clothes. I was quick, since I didn’t put any make up  
on. I came back out of the guestroom to the smell of dinner.  
“Wow, food is quick around here.” I said, delighted at the sight of my salty noodles.  
“Yeah, this house is really central to a ton of food places. Want a Crab Rangoon?”  
...  
We chatted over dinner for a while, sitting across from each other at his kitchen table. I just  
noticed that he must have changed while I was showering. He was wearing a simple t shirt, and  
long pajama pants. I had on a baggy t shirt with the same shorts I started off with last night. I  
helped him clean up from dinner, and something about the domesticity of it made me sullen. I  
would be leaving tomorrow afternoon, who knows when I’d see Mark next. I won’t be able to  
tell anyone about this weekend’s affair since work might get out. Plus, even if I do see him  
again, it won’t be like this again, we’d have to be platonic. I try not to dwell on it.  
I was washing dishes when I felt Mark wrap his arms around my waist, and rest his chin on my  
shoulder. I pressed my cheek against his for a moment, and finished up cleaning. He took a step  
closer to me, so I could feel his hips pressed against my butt. It wasn’t sexual, it was just close. I  
shut the water off, dried my hands and laid my arms over his. We sat in silence for a few  
minutes, just measuring each other’s breath.  
“I’m going to miss you.” He said plainly after the silence. Of course, I would miss him too but what could we do about it?  
“I’ll be missing you too, Mark.” And I felt his lips press to my cheek for a long moment, before  
his chin returned to my shoulder.  
“I didn’t mean for this to happen. I didn’t mean to grow feelings for you in two days. It seems  
crazy that I did.” His temple was now resting on my shoulder, his face facing away from me.  
“I didn’t mean to fall for you either. I thought I could keep myself distant, I wanted to” I  
admitted.  
“So you wouldn’t get hurt.” He finished, his voice oozing melancholy.

“Exactly.” My eyes were getting glossy with tears. How ridiculous! I’m not in love, why was  
this so hard? Why couldn’t I just hook up with him and not get close?  
“We can say our sad goodbye tomorrow. Want to see something cool?” He asked, abruptly  
changing the subject.  
“Uh, yeah sure.” I was trying to steer my train of thought away from crying.  
“Your tattoo reminded me, the stars are really bright out here. Come look.” He unwrapped his  
arms from my waist and grabbed my hand to tow me to the back yard.  
The stars were brilliant. You could even see the clouds of the cosmos. Marks eyes were wide,  
and so was his smile. I know how much he loves space.  
“Isn’t it amazing?” He asked.  
Without turning my attention away from his beautiful face, I responded quickly with “Yes. It’s a  
beautiful view.”  
He must have noticed that my voice was facing him, because he turned to look at me. I didn’t  
evert my eyes.  
“It is. Isn’t it.” His eyes locked with mine. He gave my hand a firm squeeze and leaned over to  
plant a kiss on my forehead. He pulled me into and embrace, with my cheek pressed against his  
warm chest. His hands were rubbing my back slowly up and down. His cheek was pressed  
against the top of my head. We stood like this for some time, my arms wrapped around his waist.  
He must have felt the shiver run down my spine, because he immediately suggested we go  
inside.  
Holding hands, we walked back through the sliding door, and plopped onto the couch. It wasn’t  
late. It was only about 9 pm.  
“Want to finish that movie from yesterday?” I recommend it.  
“Oh yeah! I forgot we didn’t finish it.” I saw the blush fill his cheeks as he stood up to set the  
movie up.  
We actually watched it this time, with no heavy petting involved. Well his hand ended up over  
my shoulders and down my shirt. He occupied himself by twisting my nipple ring around, and  
tugging occasionally. As sort of a rebuttal, I had moved my hand to his upper thigh where I  
rubbed lightly. I felt his pants tighten slightly, and decided to move my hand up a few inches. I  
rubbed his member very lightly through his pants, as not to get him too horny. He was pinching  
my nipple now, twisting more than just the jewelry. I stifled a moan, and palmed him a bit more  
firmly, wrapping my fingers slightly. He readjusted his hips as a cover for pushing into my hand.  
The movie ended as his hand was fully squeezing and palming my breast.  
“I’m sure you’re tired. You probably want some rest before your flight tomorrow.” Mark said  
sullenly.  
“Actually I’m not very tired. But I would like to go to bed.” I proposed suggestively.

“Could that be my bed? It doesn’t have to be, of course. I just want to spend as much time with  
you as I can.” Our eyes met, and I stretched up for a kiss.  
“That’s the bed I was referring to silly.” I said feeling a little embarrassed.  
Mark blushed for me, “Oh, right” he chuckled. “Come on then!” he stood up suddenly energized.  
He took my hand and we walked to his room, shutting the door behind us.  
I crawled into his huge bed, which had different sheets than it did last night. I suddenly  
remembered all the cum that I had felt running down my thighs.  
Mark was standing at the end of the bed. “Mind if I take my shirt and pants off? I can’t sleep in  
them.”  
“No, I don’t mind.” Of course, I didn’t.  
After removing all but his boxers, he crawled up next to me. He brushed a hair from my face and  
kissed me sweetly. The sweetness turned into something more demanding, and before I knew it  
he was pulling me on top of him. My legs fell to either side of his hips, and his arms wrapped  
around me keeping my chest on his.  
“This isn’t hurting you, is it?” I worried, always a little conscious of my weight.  
“No not at all love.” He consoled. He took a moment to look over my face. “You just get prettier  
the more I look at you.” I blushed and couldn’t hide it this time. “I love making you blush,  
princess.”  
“Shut up” I barked through a smile and laugh before leaning in to kiss him more deeply, the  
room starting to warm up.  
His hands were on my waist, no longer trapping me against his chest. With the new mobility, I  
began rocking my hips where they lay over his. His grip tightened but moved along with me. My  
hands were wrapped in his hair, pulling gently as his tongue explored my lips. There was a sense  
of urgency in his touch now. He slid his hands up my back and was fighting with my tshirt. I sat  
up, perpendicular to him and twisted it off tossing it to the floor.  
I forgot for a moment that one usually feels anxious when straddling a hot guy, half naked. I  
wasn’t self-conscious though, even when I noticed his eyes looking me up and down very  
slowly. His hands traveled to my hips and waist, where he tried not to grab for my breasts. I  
leaned back down some, but left a space between our chests. My lips dove back to his like they  
were starving. He tossed his reservations aside and slid his right hand up to cup my breast. I was  
still rocking my hips on his, and I could feel him getting hard. I broke my lips away from his and  
planted them on his neck instead. I kissed down his neck as slowly as I could, and made my way  
to his shoulder and peck. I began walking my hips back so I could kiss lower.  
After what must have been painful amount of time, telling by the way he was grabbing my hair,  
I kissed just below his navel. I stuck my finger under the band of his briefs, and gave them a soft  
snap.

“Mind if I take these off?”  
“No not at all.” Mark said, trying to hide his eagerness. His eyes were pleading and hot. One of  
his hands was tangled in my hair, the other bracing him on the bed.  
He lifted his hips and I pulled the boxers off, tossing them haphazardly away. He was almost  
fully erect, his cock laid flat pointing at his tummy. I hadn’t moved my lips too far from his body  
during this whole process. I gave him one lust filled glance before laying a soft kiss between his  
hip bones. His hand released my hair and instead rested on my cheek.  
I carefully wrapped my fingers around him, and rested them at the base, leaving the head  
exposed. I couldn’t help but notice the hint of dew already leaking from him, I must have done a  
good job teasing. I couldn’t even touch my fingers together around his girth. When I squeezed  
lightly to try, I heard him groan and felt him put his fingers back in my hair. I kept the grip and  
moved my head to right above him. I could feel my breath reflect at me off his cock.  
Daintily, I laid a kiss on the tip of his penis. His fingers curled with anticipation. Using a bit of  
bravery, I took him in my mouth. Mostly just the head, but what I couldn’t get my mouth around  
I softly jerked with my hand. He used both hands to try and gather up my hair, to keep it out of  
the way. After a few moments of flicking my tongue on him, and him struggling with my hair I  
couldn’t not giggle. I came up for a second, swiftly twisting my hair into one ponytail. I looked  
at Mark, whose hands had fallen to his side.  
“This might be a little less messy” I smiled at him. Gesturing towards my untied ponytail.  
“Oh, you want me to-“ he lifted his hand to take hold of the ponytail. “Sorry if I was hurting you,  
your hairs really long” He chuckled, probably dying from the lack of touch.  
I dropped my hands back down, regaining my grip on his cock. “No not at all! Pain and pleasure  
are very close you know.” He had propped himself up on one elbow, so he could look at me  
more clearly. With his cock in my hand, and my hair in his, I gave him a sultry smile before  
returning my mouth to him.  
His moans were drilling right through me. I bobbed my head and moaned with him slightly when  
he pulled my hair. He guided me by my hair, keeping me bobbing at the pace he chose. I ran my  
hand up his chest, just to feel him. When my hand lingered for a moment, I felt him rest his hand  
on top of mine. He squeezed my fingers as I worked my mouth over his now throbbing member.  
I could feel his breath hitch in his throat, and his hips started making tiny little bucks, trying to  
get deeper in my mouth. I repaid his patience by making slow but deep strokes, taking him into  
my throat. In one moment when I gagged lightly, I felt his hips pull away and a squeeze on my  
hand to reassure me that I could take a moment to collect myself. Knowing he was close to  
finishing, I picked up my pace and obeyed his request by way of his hand in my hair.  
The pace picked up and I used my hand to jerk the rest of his length. I felt his abs twitch, and I  
could hear his breath becoming shallow.  
“Oh fuck baby girl. Ugh, I’m gunna cum.” He moaned out.

It was only a moment later when I felt him push my head down slightly, as his hips bucked his  
cock into my mouth. He squeezed my hand and hair, moaning coarsely. His warm cum spurt into  
my mouth, covering my tongue. When his breathing returned to normal panting, I removed my  
lips from his cock, careful not to make a mess. In the process, I had to drag my lips and tongue  
across the head of his cock, causing him to flinch at the tenderness. I let his cock lay onto his  
belly again, and sat up.  
“Oh,” Mark reached next to the bed almost frantically “sorry, here’s the trash” and he handed me  
the small bin.  
I took it, and looked at him confused. “For what?” I asked. He didn’t have a condom or anything...  
“Well then” he laughed and put the trash back down “never mind. Looks like you don’t need it!”  
I realized then what he meant “Oh to spit!” I couldn’t help but laugh kind of hard. “I was so  
confused, I had no idea why you were just handing me a trash can. My first thought was ‘wow  
this is a shitty gift for such a good blowjob!’”. That got Mark laughing, his breathy, intoxicating  
laugh.  
“No of course not!” he finished up chuckling, “I thought you were looking at me with a mouth  
full of cum” He said jokingly. He rolled on his side, and patted the bed to invite me to the  
position of the little spoon. I willingly complied.  
“But these can’t stay, I can’t keep being more naked than you.” He tugged at my shorts.  
“Well I hope you wouldn’t mind helping me take them off then” And as I lifted my hips, he  
easily pulled my shorts and panties off them. I kicked them the rest of the way off, and down to  
the ground. Now both fully nude, I wiggled my hips back to be cradled by his. He wrapped his  
right arm over my waist, and his left was supporting my head and bending up to cup my  
shoulder. I got my hair out of the way and leaned all the way back against him so that he could  
rest his cheek on mine.  
“I want to stay right here forever,” I said before consulting my filter. I squeezed my eyes shut  
ready to blush with embarrassment for how lovey that comment was.  
“Me too, Gabs. I don’t want to let go of you.” With that he squeezed me tighter, and closer to  
him. “Are you wet?” he asked inquisitively.  
I had no idea why he asked until I felt his cock twitch right behind my pussy. “You tell me.”  
He reached his right hand down and slipped one finger between my lips. “You are wet sweet  
heart. You like giving head huh?” he teased and firmly kissed my cheek.  
“It’s my not so guilty pleasure actually” I rebutted, refusing to be embarrassed. I could feel him  
becoming hard again, against my ass.  
“Very hot, very hot.” And he was planting kisses on my neck now. Still horny, I rubbed my ass  
back against his hips and cock. I felt him twitch. I lifted my right thigh and planted my foot on  
his thigh, giving his hand full access. He took advantage of it without a second thought. He slid a few fingers down, rubbing in wide circles over my clit. This set my hips into action, pressing  
back against his now fully hard cock. He felt big against my ass. His left hand was now  
massaging my breasts, and his mouth sucked at my shoulders.  
I peeled my hips away from his for a moment, to use my hand and guide him between my thighs.  
He paused his kissing and massaging to appreciate the moment of entry. I was plenty slick, and  
his cock pressed its way into me with only some resistance. He was still incredibly wide and it  
hurt for only a moment.  
He pushed towards me as I pushed towards him. Both of us were breathing heavily and gripping  
at one another. I nudged my head back with a slight moan, and Mark softly kissed my cheek. I  
turned my head towards him and he planted an even softer kiss on my lips. He was pumping his  
hips slowly, but deeply. His hand resumed the wide circles on my clit. I bit my lip to hold back a  
moan, and Mark kissed the top of my head. I pushed my hips back against his to add some  
intensity. He must have noticed because he picked up the pace and pressure. His arms were  
around me like seatbelts, keeping me safe.  
His breath was sweet and hot, as it poured over my shoulder. I was mewling at this point, my  
voice wavering. The sounds of our skin meeting over and over made my breath hitch.  
Mark slowed down, and used his hand to caress what seemed like my whole body. He laid a few  
sweet kisses on my cheek.  
“I don’t want this to end.” He spoke tenderly into my ear.  
“Me either.” And I kissed his arm, since it was all I could reach.  
We laid there, slowly rocking our hips together for a few minutes. We talked about how amazing  
this weekend has been, and how we’ll miss each other. We kissed tenderly for a moment, before  
Mark said “I owe you for that blowjob, something better than a trash bin.” We both laughed and the mood lightened. “I want to make you cum.” His hand slowly made its way back to my clit, and he rolled it between his fingers. With the other hand, he did the same with my nipples. My laughing turned into moaning. I ached my back to get every inch of him. He kissed all around my back and my shoulders, sucking as he went. My thighs began to quake, giving me away. He kept a steady pace and I reached one hand back to grab his hair. The other hand I laid over his in between my thighs. As my moans grew louder, he began moaning too. I could feel the  
vibrations through his lips on my back. He was close too. With a few more swings of his hips, I  
was bursting at the seams.  
“Oh, Mark!’ I praised as I tightened my grip on him everywhere I could. My orgasm sent waves  
of pleasure down my spine, coaxing out shameless moaning. I could feel him behind me, losing  
control too. His growl of a moan made me clench my teeth. His hips were slowing down as he  
came. His breath seemed hotter on my shoulder than it had been, heavy with his pleasure. While we were both coming down from out high, his hands roamed my body, and his arms squeezed me. I let my hands softly comb through his hair, using my nails to scratch his scalp lightly. We laid in silence for a few minutes, just appreciating the others company.  
“Hey babe, we should clean up. We’ll feel nasty in the morning if we sleep like this.” I said with  
a squeeze to his bicep.  
“You’re right.” His sleepy voice was raspy; it was cute as hell.  
“Come on, we can just take a quick shower then go to sleep. Okay?” I said in an attempt to  
convince him.  
“Alright alright. Let’s go.” He gave me a tight hug and kissed the side of my face before peeling  
away from me and rolling out of bed. He waited for me to roll over and out of bed to hold my  
hand.  
Walking together to the shower felt oddly domestic. The fact that we were so comfortable with  
each other’s nakedness made my heart flutter. He turned the shower on, and held his hand under  
it to test the temperature. The house was silent at this time of night, the only sounds were the  
running water and our breathing.  
“How’s the temperature?” He asked after a moment.  
Suddenly aware of how visible my nudity was in this lighting, I blushed as I walked over to  
touch the stream of water. “It’s perfect” I said with a smile.  
“Are you blushing? As if this is the first time I’ve seen you naked!” He laughed and planted a  
kiss on my head.  
All the heat in my body felt like it was in my cheeks. He was so casually draping his arm around  
my bare waist. I looked up at him and put on a smile, “Well you have more experience with  
casual nudity! I’m still new to this whole domesticity thing...” the redness in my cheeks didn’t  
let up, even though I chuckled.  
“I know, I know. You’re so innocent and pure and chaste and angelic and ...” I cut him off.  
“You know I didn’t mean it like that!” I quipped, leaving him to laugh at his own joke. I climbed  
into the shower and he soon followed.  
The water was refreshing as it washed away the sweat and sex. I let it run down my face and  
hair, just rinsing off.  
“Can I wash your hair?” he interjected.  
A wide smile broke out on my face. “Sure, here” I handed him the shampoo and stretched up to  
peck his lips before turning around.  
He slowly and methodically massaged a lather into my hair. It was so relaxing I almost fell  
asleep standing there in the shower.

“Maybe it’s time we get to bed, huh? You’re going to pass out on me!” He twisted my shoulders  
around and tipped my head back into the stream of silky water.  
“Maybe so” is all I could mutter. I rinsed my hair and quickly rushed through the rest of my  
shower routine before stepping out of the water.  
“Hey there are towels in here this time!” I said while spinning one of the massive blankets of  
cloth around myself.  
“Yeah I’m a quick learner! I’ll meet you outside in a minute, I’m gonna freshen up.” He said  
with his head peaked out of the curtain.  
“Sounds good, take your time.” I scrubbed my teeth and left the bathroom.  
I dried myself off and thought about night clothes. He hadn’t left anything out, but I don’t think  
he’d mind if I stole another t-shirt for the night.  
I found a plain black t-shirt and slipped it over my head before slinking into bed.  
I must have passed out pretty quickly, because I woke up to the feeling of someone crawling into  
bed.  
“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.” He grumbled as quietly as possible before lining himself up  
behind me to spoon.  
“That's okay, I’m glad you did.” I rolled over to face him, and he wrapped his big arms around my shoulders pulling me into him. I buried my head into his chest and neck. I felt him plant a slow kiss on my head.  
“I can’t believe you won’t be here tomorrow night.” He said sullenly. I could feel his body sink  
deeper into the bed.  
“I know. I’m going to miss you a lot. Whose ass am I going to kick at Gang Beasts now?” I  
jested, not in the mood to cry.  
“What?! You wish you kicked my ass girl!” He exclaimed as he grabbed my waist, tickling me.  
Our last night was light hearted. We joked and chatted about anything and everything. It felt like  
having a sleepover with your best friend. I drifted off when he insisted on humming a lullaby  
since my flight was the next morning.  
The day had finally come where I had to leave. That was my first thought as I woke up. My second thought was that the bed was empty, to my dismay. I shut my 7:00am alarm off, and  
slouched out of bed. I picked up my belongings from the floor of Mark’s room and entered the  
living room. Past the comfortable seating was the kitchen, where Mark was slaving over  
something in a pan.  
“Good morning.” I said plainly, mostly because I was tired.  
“Good morning sleeping beauty! I’ve got French toast.” He was all smiles and glow.

“It smells delicious! Let me put some clothes on first, eating naked seems gross.” I said as I  
walked to the guest room where my luggage was. I just pulled on a sweatshirt and tights, to be  
comfortable on the plane ride back.  
When I came back out, there was a plate of French toast and a disposable coffee cup from some  
shop that sounded familiar.  
“Thank you. Where is this coffee from? It looks delicious!” It had a pretty leaf design in the  
foam of the late, with little red flecks on it.  
“It’s from that coffee shop I meant to take you to! I stopped by this morning and picked some up  
for us. Yours is a mocha chili latte, because I think I saw somewhere that you like those.”  
I can’t believe that he went out that early in the morning just to get me a coffee. It’s like he wants  
my heart to break.  
Breakfast was great, even though we ate quietly for the most part. I think we were just trying to  
soak each other in before I had to go.  
“Your flight is at 10 right?” Mark asked, as if he didn’t know.  
“Yeah, I should probably be leaving for the airport soon.” I said with an undeniably sad tone.  
“Right. Well why don’t you get packed up, I’m going to take a shower really quick.” And he was  
off to his room.  
I finished packing my things away just before he was back. This hair fell in dark strands over his  
forehead, almost in his eyes which looked just a little puffy. 

My eyes were just as puffy as I sat on the plane ride home.


End file.
